Hi, Momma
by WellDoneBeca
Summary: Be the mother of all angels isn't easy, especially if they're already adults. Cassiopeia knows it very well.
1. Chapter 1

_"Gabriel." She called._

 _The young archangel's whisky eyes widened when he heard his mother's voice, and he dropped the weird animal behind him, trying to hide it with his figure and wings._

 _"Hi, momma."_

 _"What is it behind you?" Cassiopeia asked calmly._

 _He didn't answer, and Michael raised his voice._

 _"He used dad's stuff and created an animal."_

 _Cassiopeia_ _shook her head. Of course, he had._

 _"Lucifer said I could." The younger archangel quickly defended himself._

 _She looked behind herself, seeing her other son sat with an innocent look._

 _"Father said we could help him."_

 _"While he worked." she reminded them._

 _Lucifer, Michael and Raphael were already grown, but not Gabriel. He was still in a very curious and creative stage of his life, and his brothers had a huge influence on him. Specially Lucifer._

 _"Let me give it a look." She sighed.  
_

 _He leant down and his golden wings almost hit his mother for a brief moment before he gave her the animal._

 _It was odd._

 _Very odd._

 _It looked like a… Beaver? A duck?_

 _"It is a platypus." He said proudly. "And it lays eggs. And it sweats milk."  
_

 _Cassiopeia_ _didn't even know what to say,_

 _"Oh." She cleared her throat. "Well, it is…"  
_

 _"Weird?" Lucifer suggested.  
_

 _"Ugly?" Michael gave his opinion.  
_

 _"A terrible idea?" Raphael's voice rose for the first time in the conversation.  
_

 _"Very interesting." She decided.  
_

 _"You think dad's gonna like it?" His little eyes twinkled.  
_

 _The goddess looked at the animal clearly made of spare pieces of other species her mate once projected to the planet he was creating. It wasn't alive - of course not - and she wondered what would be his reaction._

 _"Well…" She looked for words. "I'm sure he's going to be impressed by how creative you are."  
_

 _It wasn't the answer Gabriel was looking for, and it made Michael chuckle, but he didn't care and opened the big bright smile she loved so much._

* * *

Cassiopeiaalways remembered this day when she looked at a platypus.

Now, things were different. Lucifer had recently gotten free from the cage, Gabriel was hiding from his parents, Raphael and Michael had turned their backs to their brothers and the whole angelkind was a mess. Meanwhile, like it wasn't enough, God had decided to hide and ignore the subject every time she tried to bring it up.

Right now, Cassiopeia was on Earth, in front of two humans in a _bunker_ where she knew her four older sons were.

"So." Dean Winchester, the shorter one, cleared his throat. "You're **the** Cassiopeia."

"Yes." She nodded.

He looked up at his younger brother, not believing the woman.

She was, with her mate and Amara, one of the oldest creatures of the universe. Humans had heard about her, a constellation had been named after her, but seeing her was something completely different.

"Mother." She heard, and Castiel entered the room.

Surprising the two men, the angel hugged the tall woman tightly, his strong arms and black wings wrapping around her protectively.

"Castiel." She kissed his cheek affectionately. "Son."

"You're here for them?" He released her.

The two humans blinked, flabbergasted. It was her. Cassiopeia, **the Goddess**.

"Someone needs to put this family back on the right tracks." She pointed.

Castiel nodded, agreeing with her, and kissed her forehead before he pointed where she should go.

Cassiopeia entered the room, quickly noticing the four angel traps that locked her four archangels and sighing as the yells ran above her ears.

Lucifer, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel were shouting at each other like four bratty kids – and honestly, they weren't _really_ too different from this.

"Silence." She finally said, she voice shutting them down and making a thundering echo through the halls.

The four looked at their mother with wide eyes.

"Momma?" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Really, kids?" She looked at them. "I leave you be for a couple of thousands of years, and you start a war?"

The fours archangels gulped and looked down at their feet, their wings motioning down like the ears of a guilty dog.

"Lucifer." Cassiopeia looked at her mate's favourite child. "I travel all my way to hell, I deal with that annoying Crowley king, and when I enter your room, you left the cage?!"

"Mum, it was a cage." He argued. "Father locked me there, and…"

"And I was close to convincing him of releasing you." She interrupted him. "Do you imagine how stubborn your father is? No, because you're not the one dealing with him for the latest eternity. He's God, for heaven's sake!"

He pouted, and the woman looked at Gabriel, seeing how he was holding back a smirk.

"And you, young angel." She walked to him. "You disappear out of nowhere for thousands of years, becomes a _pagan god_ and tricks those poor Winchester boys? Your father and I almost went insane looking for you."

Gabriel blushed, and she had to dry a tear that had fallen from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, momma." He muttered.

Cassiopeia shook her head, her black impeccable hair moving with the motion, and looked at Raphael and Michael. Okay, maybe Lucifer and Gabriel were the ones that worried her the most, and before anyone else, but those two weren't right either.

"Michael." She crossed her arms. "A **war,** Michael? Our family goes through a crisis, and you try to start a war?"

"But mum…" He started.

She stared at him, and he looked down at his own hands.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

 _Last, but not least._

"Raphael." She started.

"I didn't do anything, mum." He quickly defended himself, his eyes widening.

"Exactly." She interrupted him. "You didn't do anything. You should have helped me and your dad."

He looked away, embarrassed just like his brothers.

Cassiopeia pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You four… I don't even know where to start."

They waited in silence and the mother took a deep breath.

"Lucifer." She turned to him. "Apologise to Gabriel."

He frowned.

"What? Why?"

"You tried to kill him." She reminded him with a strong look. "Now, _apologise to Gabriel_."

He didn't look comfortable but turned to his younger brother's direction.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you, Gabriel."

The woman nodded.

"Very well." She praised him and then turned to her younger archangel. "Now, what do we say. Gabe?"

"I forgive you, Luci."

"Now, apologise to Mike and Raph for leaving."

Gabriel obeyed. She also made Raphael apologise for _doing nothing,_ and Michael apologise for the war.

"Can I free you from the traps now?" She looked at them. "You're going to behave?"

They confirmed and, with a wave of her hand, the traps were gone. Their wings were stretched open wide, now outside the restriction, and the boys all looked at their mother when Lucifer whispered his next words.

"You're not sending me back to the cage, right mum?"

She looked at her rebellious son with a sweet gaze.

"Of course not."

When God locked him in the cage, Cassiopeia didn't leave Lucifer alone there. Twice a week she visited him and spent a day by his side. She hated that place, but God was _God_ after all.

"I'm gonna talk to your Father about you, but you _need to_ _behave_ , okay?" She told him. "Now, can we all be a family again?"

They looked at each other hesitantly.

"Do you think Dad will take us back?" Gabriel muttered.

"He loves you." The Goddess reminded them. "Of course He will."

They nodded, and she finally smiled, opening her arms to a group hug.

Soon, she was crushed inside their strong and warm bodies. She missed her boys so much it hurt her insides.

"Now, give me a moment so I can cook the Winchesters some real dinner." She said when they released her. "Those kids are having far too much takeout to their own health."

The moment the group left the room, they angels followed her like mama duck – just like when they were little in heaven –, and it made Cassiopeia smile.

"Samuel? Dean?" She called, entering the map room and instantly seeing that annoying kid Crowley she had to face every time she went down hell to visit her son.

Before she could even say a word, her five kids – including the Seraph in the room – circled her and protected her from the king of hell with their bodies and widened wings.

"I assume my presence isn't needed at the moment." The demon noticed.

He left with a snap of his fingers, leaving a sulfuric smell and two surprised humans behind.

"Don't worry about it," Cassiopeia said when her sons gave her space to look at the two boys. "Are you hungry?"

Sam was too surprised to say anything, but Dean quickly answered her.

"We're fine. Thank you."

"Don't be silly." She dismissed his lie. "I'm making you dinner for the week before leaving. You need some change from takeout."

Sam's jaw dropped a bit, and Dean stood up for a moment.

"Look, ma'am, there's not need…"

"Don't make me use my mum voice, kid." She interrupted him.

Dean's eyes widened. He was surprised of how she actually worried about them, but how couldn't her? Cassiopeia was their mother somehow.

"Trust us, Dean-o." Gabriel touched your shoulder."You don't want the mom voice."

Cassiopeia smiled at your son for a moment, chuckling and walking to the kitchen.

Everything was fine now.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Come on, dear." Cassiopeia looked at her son. "We're all helping your dad with Earth."_

 _Lucifer looked away, apparently bothered by the fact he had to help, which was completely different from his first reaction._

 _"You were so excited." She reminded him. "What's wrong now?"_

 _he sighed, uncrossing his arms and looking something between upset, jealous and sad._

 _"There's nothing I can invent that Michael already hasn't. He already did, like, 70 species."_

 _Cassiopeia shook her head, finally understanding. Michael and Lucifer were teenagers now - too close in age -, and were a problem sometimes, so alike that they unbalanced each other, always competing on the smallest of the things._

 _"Well, you can create 70 more. Your Father is so excited with what you'll be doing." She tried cheering him up, touching his shoulder with her free arm while holding a sleepy Gabriel against her body with the opposite arm._

 _Michael was the first one helping Jehovah with the Earth, eager to please his father with lions, tigers, squirrels,_ mooses _and many kinds of walking animals. Raphael followed him and even made a couple of water mammals with his brother._

 _And Gabriel… Well, he created the platypus and messed with the poor elephant's nose, but at least he tried._

 _"Fine." He decided. " Fine, I'll make something."_

 _Cassiopeia smiled openly, kissing his face._

 _"That's my boy. Go help him."_

* * *

 _Half an hour later, God was standing by his mate's side._

 _"A snake." He pointed, not sure if he was proud or surprised._

 _The Goddess' eyes fell on him for a second before going to the said snake. It had no legs or ears or… Actually, the animal was all belly, mouth and fangs._

 _"How does it walk? How does it eat?"_

 _"It… Bites."_

 _She nodded slowly._

 _"Did he…' She cleared her throat. "Did he create anything else?"_

 _He nodded, walking to what he called a swamp._

 _"Crocodiles, lizards, spiders… Oh, and the dinosaurs."_

 _Cassiopeia blinked._

 _"He's very… Creative. At least he helped." She decided._

 _He nodded._

 _"Yeah."_

* * *

"We need to leave now." Cassiopeia looked at the two Winchesters. "Dean, go slow with the salt. Sam, try to convince him to eat more healthy food."

The younger Winchester nodded.

"Cas, son, are you coming?"

The seraph shook his head.

"I'm staying, Mother." He stated. "They need me here."

She nodded in agreement and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, little one. Take care of these two."

Castiel nodded and Cassiopeia grabbed her coat from the chair.

"Thank you again, boys." You directed your voice to them once more. "I'm really sorry about the kids again. Kids and their wars, I can't believe I let it go that far."

Dean choked on his drink for a moment, trying not to laugh.

"So, just a quick question before you leave." He raised his finger. "Who was born first?'

She turned to look at her children.

"Michael was the first, but I had Lucifer in a very close period. Raphael a bit later and Gabriel is…"

"The one they had because mum needed to spoil someone and we were all too big." Michael finished her sentence.

"I'm not spoiled." Gabriel protested.

"Come on, she created sugar just because of you." Raphael stated, looking at him.

"Well, that explains a lot." Dean looked at Castiel.

Cassiopeia just looked at her sons.

"What did I just tell you about fighting?"

The two of them looked away.

"Sorry, mum."

"Let's just go."

Before they could protest, she laid a kiss on each Winchester's cheek and looked at her older children.

They nodded and, with a zap, the five left the bunker and landed in the garden of the small land she shared with God. Well… Chuck now.

Feel free to visit. She heard as a pray from Dean, probably said after she left.

"Wow." Gabriel looked around. "New Eden?"

Cassiopeia shrugged. The two gods two had established there years earlier and were very careful with her new garden.

"No humans allowed this time." She looked at him, sighing. "Those two spoiled my sweetCardentilas. I was never able to create those again."

hearing a song, Cassiopeia looked up at the 2nd-floor window, seeing as her mate played the guitar with his back turned to the outside.

"So…" She sighed at her four children. "Ready?"

They all nodded and Cassiopeia could see how they struggled no to hide behind their wings.

"Come." She whispered.

She was the first one to enter the house, taking off her shoes and jacket and waiting for them to do the same.

"Chuck?" She called out loud. "Chuck, I'm home."

They frowned at the name but didn't protest.

"Wait in the living room." Cassiopeia whispered to them.

She climbed the stairs silently, entering the office room of the small mansion they kept.

"Chuck." She stopped by the door.

Leaving his guitar aside and standing up with a smile, he pulled his mate to a deep kiss before she could start saying anything.

"Love." He smiled openly.

"Hello." She frowned, but smiled, laying her hands on his shoulders. "What happened?

"I've had an idea." He affirmed. "Two of them, actually."

Cassiopeia shook her head. He always had ideas, that's how the two of them ended up creating all the existing universes.

"First." She interrupted him. "I need you to come downstairs."

He frowned.

"What are you planning?"

"Just trust me."

Holding his hand, Cassiopeia pulled him out of the room and to the living room.

She really hoped he liked the surprise. It had been an eternity since they've all sat down together.

Both of them entered the room in silence and the four archangels stood up with ashamed faces.

"Father." Lucifer looked at him.

Chuck looked at his mate with surprise, but she interrupted him.

"It is been thousands of years, Chuck." She touched his hand. "He learned his lesson."

The two stared at each other for the longest of the moments.

"We talked." She affirmed. "Look, I know he was wrong. But he suffered in that cage and he is sorry. We can't keep him there forever. He's our son."

The room fell into silence as she kept staring at her true mate.

"Gabriel is back." Cassiopeia pointed with a smile. "Michael and Raphael are here. Do you even remember the last time we were all together?"

She had to blink a few times in order to keep the tears away, but it didn't work, and the salty fluid drop fell on her cheek. Quickly, Chuck caught it with his thumb.

"Talk to them." She whispered. "They are our children. Treat them the way they deserve to be treated."

Chuck stood in silence for a moment and sat down on the couch.

"Hello." He finally said.

* * *

The talk took the whole day, the next night and the next day but, at the end, everything was fine again and the four archangels agreed on staying home with their parents in order to make up for the lost time.

"Here's it." Cassiopeia stepped in the corridor where four rooms stood around. "Luci's room here, Gabe here." She opened the doors. "Raph and Mike."

The four nodded and looked down at their mother.

"You see… Once I could carry you in my arms. Each one of you." She reminded them, feeling emotional. "I had you inside me, and now… Look at you, using the tallest vessels you could have. It is not fair that I need to look up to look at you, you used to be so small." Her sweet voice broke.

Gabriel pulled her to a hug before anyone else, but they were all around the mother in a second, squeezing her in their arms.

"Okay, okay." Cassiopeia dried her tears away with the back of her hands. "Now go to your rooms, find a way to make them yours and let me have a moment with your Father, okay?"

Raphael made a disgusted face.

"Last time you had a moment with Father you told us you were expecting Gabriel." He reminded her.

"And I'm proud of it." She stated, taking a breath. "Now go, go."

The four of them complied, and Cassiopeia climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor, entering her room and meeting Chuck, who was sat on the bed.

She looked at him with huge eyes, half excited, half afraid.

"You are a minx, you know that?" He pointed at her.

She shrugged.

"You love me." She stated, and he didn't protest.

Cassiopeia walked to his direction, sitting on his lap with her legs on each side of his body. Chuck's hand landed on her waist and he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

She shook her head, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"So." She caressed his face with her thumbs. "You said you had an idea."

His face lightened up.

"Oh, yes." He caressed her back. "I was thinking that maybe we could marry again."

She was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It is been… Five decades?"

"1962, yeah."

Cassiopeia and Chuck married many times in their lives. Every time tradition changed, they married again. They celebrated weddings in Rome, Greece, Egypt…

"Okay." She smiled down at him, kissing his lips again.

"Okay. Now, I just had this idea. We could make a family reunion."

Her eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"Yep." He nodded. "Every single one of the kids, Amara too."

Cassiopeia pondered. It wasn't a bad idea; they needed to spend time with the rest of their children

"We can arrange that." She agreed. "Oh, and the Winchesters. I think Castiel has a crush on Dean, but I'm not sure. I'll sit down with him soon." She affirmed and looked at him in expectation. "And the other idea is…"

He bit down his lip, and she knew her mate was up to something significant.

"I was thinking that, maybe…" He took a breath, nervous. "Maybe we could have one more kid."

She was surprised.

"Chuck, we have plenty of kids."

"Yes, I know." He held her tighter. "But I want a baby. The four boys were the only babies we had; the other kids were born full adults. I want to see you round again, want to get up at night to soothe a hungry kid… Do you remember when you had Gabriel?"

"Of course I do."

"Think of it again." He affirmed, excited. "Have a life inside you once again, come up with names…"

"Change diapers." Cassiopeia finished his sentence.

"I'll help you this time." He promised. "I promise I won't create another planet."

"Do you promise?" She looked in his now piercing blue eyes.

"I promise in God's name." He stated, joking.

She shook her head but smiled.

"Fine." She sighed. "Let's have another kid"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Look." Cassiopeia_ _leant down to her three sons, so they could see the small archangel in her arms. "This is your brother."_

 _Michael and Lucifer tilted their heads and Raphael stood on his toes to look at him properly._

 _"His wings are yellow." He pointed, frowning._

 _"Golden." She corrected him. "Gabriel has golden wings."_

 _They all looked at each other, and then to Gabriel again. The colour was, indeed, very odd._

 _Michael had completely white wings, so clear they reflected any and every light around him, while Lucifer's feathers had come darker, in a deep red colour that became lighter to the edges. While Raphael's brown wings were just like Michael's – with a single colour –, Gabriel's were like his second brother, darker inside and lighter on the edges._

 _"He's tiny." Michael pointed._

 _"Well, you were all tiny once." She reminded them. "Do you remember when I showed Raphael to you?"_

 _Her two older sons nodded._

 _"We're going to treat him just like we treated Raphael when he was tiny, okay?" She instructed. "Can you do that for me?"_

 _They nodded. When Raphael was Gabriel's size, Cassiopeia had sat down with the boys, explaining to them how the small archangels worked. When she had Michael, everything was new –_ _ **everything**_ _– she had no idea of what to do, it was God's idea to create an 'archangel'. She didn't even know why he called them like that, or why they had to be different than both of them. With Lucifer, she knew more about them, so it was easier. Raphael added more to her knowledge, and now she was sure she could handle Gabriel. It would be easy._

 _Having Michael, Lucifer and Raphael was her mate's idea. He wanted a bigger family, wanted more than just both of them and Amara, so he asked for children. Gabriel was her own wish. The three archangels were growing faster than Cassiopeia could process, they didn't need her anymore. Each one could take care of their own wings, had already created their own galaxies with God, and she missed all the attention she would give to them._

 _"So you will stop following us around the whole time, now?" Lucifer asked and both his brothers looked at him with their eyes wide. "What? I'm just saying what everyone wanted to say."_

 _"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna stop bothering you all day with my love."_

 _Cassiopeia sat down, looking at Gabriel for a moment before sighing. He looked like her. All the boys looked like Jehovah, but Gabriel… He looked a lot like her._

 _"Can I hold him?" She heard._

 _Looking up, she realised how Michael and Raphael had left, leaving a curious Lucifer in front of the Goddess._

 _"Of course." She smiled. "Sit down here."_

 _"He looks like me." Lucifer notices, watching Gabriel's little face._

 _"Well, he is your little brother after all." She chuckled._

 _"Gabriel." He whispered to himself and made a surprised face when the little archangel squeezed the finger he had put in his hand._

 _Cassiopeia smiled. Hopefully, those two would be friends forever._

* * *

"Mum, they are doing that again." Michael complained, appearing in front of his mother.

He was covered in blue paint, not just his skin and clothes, but his six wings too.

Gabriel and Lucifer were teaming up again, and she was very happy that their friendship was evolving, but, oh, the pranks.

Poor Michael was always their first victim. Every single time they had an idea, they would test it on your first son.

"Boys, what did I tell you about pranking Michael?" Cassiopeia said out loud.

With a flap of wings, Gabriel appeared in front of her.

"You said to 'give him a break'." He imitated her sweet, but stern, voice.

"This doesn't look like a break to me." She pointed.

Gabriel shrugged.

"The break is over."

Cassiopeia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Then give him another break. Please."

He pouted and Michael rolled his eyes.

"I can't get it off my wings." Her older son affirmed. "I'm not showing up in front of the others with my wings looking like this."

Cassiopeia arched her eyebrows to Gabriel again.

"Gabe…"

"Fine." He exclaimed. "Lucifer…"

The two of them left the room and Cassiopeia walked to the outside, where Chuck was decorating the back of the house.

They had a big property there, and a really large backyard.

"You think it will fit all of the kids?" She frowned, looking around.

"Well, we can always extend it until it does." He gave her a smile and looked around. "I think we can do the wedding here. Put the altar there, and… The chairs all over, maybe?"

"First we see if it fits all the kids." Cassiopeia put her hands on his shoulders. "You remember how public we had to do the last weddings? I missed the boys there."

"We both did." He reminded her, standing up. "We always looked for him when we came to Earth."

The woman nodded and her mate hugged her, kissing her temple.

"I love you." He caressed her now short hair. "I don't think I would ever see our sons again if it wasn't for you."

Cassiopeia smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Gabriel and Lucifer are playing pranks again." She told him. "I don't know if that's good or bad."

Cassiopeia sighed, chuckling for a moment.

"You were right when you said they would be friends." He noticed, letting her go. "That's good for them."

The Goddess nodded softly. Together, they had decided Lucifer's 'punishment 'was be with at least one of his brother everywhere, never alone. He wouldn't be left alone for an undetermined period of time.

"Did you invite the Winchesters?" She asked.

Chuck confirmed softly.

"I'll talk to Castiel when he gets here."

"About what?" Raphael appeared on the door.

Soon, the three other archangels were behind him, pushing their way outside.

"Cas has a crush." Gabriel announced with a grin.

The other brothers widened their eyes, and she noticed for a moment that Michael's wings were clean white again.

"A crush?" He son asked, completely interested now.

"On Dean Winchester." Lucifer told them.

Michael and Raphael were eyes widened and their mother frowned.

"You didn't notice?" She asked. "It is quite obvious."

They shrugged.

"When will they be here?" Raph asked.

"Any moment by now."

And right at the moment, Cassiopeia heard the Impala parking outside and popped in the driveway, scaring the two humans inside the car.

"Park inside." She told them, opening the garage door with a snap of her fingers.

Sam smiled, blushing, and Dean drove to the garage with an embarrassed look.

Before the two humans even stopped the car, Castiel appeared in front of his mother.

"Mother." He smiled.

"Cas." She opened her arms and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're here. Your father is in the backyard with your brothers."

He nodded, leaving, and Sam and Dean soon walked to her direction.

"Misses Shurley." Dean greeted her.

"Oh, c'mon, Dean, we are already past this phase." She rolled her eyes. "Call me Cassiopeia."

He blushed and froze when she hugged him tightly.

"I made you and Sam some food." She told him, releasing him and turning to Sam.

"Ma'am." The tall Winchester leant down awkwardly, hugging her. "Thank you for inviting us."

"Oh, don't thank me." She rolled her eyes. "I'm the one who needs to thank you. You and your brother were the ones helping us."

He smiled.

Cassiopeia walked back to the backyard with them and smiled openly when she saw how some of her kids were already there.

Samandriel was the first one to smile and walk to his mother, hugging her.

"Mum." He smiled.

"So that's where you were." Gadreel looked around.

"Yeah." She sighed. "We… We needed some time. But feel free to pop in any time you want."

He smiled and looked at bit embarrassed when she hugged him.

Cassiopeia spent hours just greeting sons and daughters. As expected, Amara didn't come. She never liked Chuck's mate. When all of the angels got there and she took a time to talk to them, Cassiopeia finally found a moment to sit down with Castiel.

"So, kid." She stopped by his side. "We need to talk."

He frowned, tilting his head in confusion.

"Come here." She held his hand and, together, they popped inside your office and sat him on a chair.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"I was talking to your father." She told him. "And, you see, we've been seeing some looks you and someone are constantly exchanging."

He looked down at his hands.

"Mother, I…"

"Do you like him?" Cassiopeia interrupted him.

He stood in silence for a long moment but nodded softly.

"How do you like him?" She corrected herself.

"I… I had sex once." He told his mother, not embarrassed. "And it was good, but… I don't want to have sex, but I… I want to hug him and call him mine, I can't… I can't explain."

Cassiopeia reached out, touching his face and caressing his cheek.

"It's okay." She told him, kissing his forehead. "I know."

He didn't look up and laid his head on her chest while she held him tight.

"I don't know if he wants me like I want him." He muttered. "I don't know…"

"It's okay." She caressed his black hair. "It's okay, we will find out really soon."

He looked up and smiled, making Cassiopeia smile to him too.

"Come on. Let's get down and interact with the family."

He stood up and she interrupted him for a moment.

"You can try and talk to him." She suggested. "And… Well… I can just wipe his memories if we need to."

He laughed, and you she finally got back to the backyard.

"So?" Chuck stopped by her.

"We talked. "

"And…?"

"And we found a solution." Cassiopeia decided.

"And you're not talking to me about it until we are all alone." He pointed.

"Yes." She chuckled, kissing his cheek.

He circled her shoulder with his arm, and both smiled looking at their kids talking and interacting with each other.

"I missed seeing them like this." She whispered to him.

"Yeah, me too."

Cassiopeia smiled, looking at her mate.

Everything was going to be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Mum? Mum, wake up, wake up, mum." Raphael shook Cassiopeia's arm, dragging his next words. "Mum!"_

 _"What?" She muttered, sleepy. "What do you want?"_

 _Okay, she didn't need to sleep. She actually had invented sleep so she could shut down for a while, and the whole family enjoyed the idea._

 _Of course, with three big kids and a young baby, it was impossible to spend much time sleeping._

 _"Open your eyes," Michael said by her side._

 _She sighed._

 _"What do you want to say that can be said when I'm awake?" The Goddess asked._

 _"You are awake." Lucifer pointed._

 _Cassiopeia sighed, finally opening her eyes and turning to them._

 _In front of her, the three older archangels stood, Michael was holding Gabriel in his arms, looking at their mother like something really serious had happened._

 _"What happened?"_

 _Last time they had gathered around her like that, Michael had destroyed a galaxy and needed Cassiopeia to build it again before God found out._

 _"We have a surprise for you," Raphael affirmed, looking proud._

 _Cassiopeia took a breath for a moment and stood up._

 _"I'm up." She finally said._

 _In response, Lucifer reached out with a blindfold and his mother frowned._

 _"What are you doing?" She looked at her sons._

 _Gabriel looked up at the Goddess and then at Michael like he was asking some sort of question, and she realised how even the little boy was involved in whatever they were doing._

 _"Just go," God said, his voice muffled by sleep._

 _Closing her eyes and with a displeased look, she leant down so they could blindfold her, and Raphael held her hand._

 _"Don't look." He instructed, holding his mother's waist for a moment and she felt as both of them took fly to another place._

 _When they stopped, Cassiopeia felt Gabriel's little hand grabbing her as if he wanted to come to her arms, but he has soon moved away and she felt the blindfold leave her eyes. When she looked in front of her, Cassiopeia' jaw dropped._

 _Her name was written in stars in front of her, large and shiny, in a brand new constellation._

 _"Kids." She exclaimed. "This is beautiful."_

 _They exchanged looks and smiled openly and proudly._

 _"It was my idea to surprise you," Raphael affirmed. "This is Cassiopeia. It's your constellation."_

 _"I choose the stars." Lucifer quickly stated._

 _"And I said we should write your name," Michael said too._

 _Gabriel pouted and her first son chuckled._

 _"Gabe helped to position the stars with us."_

 _Cassiopeia laughed, reaching out and taking him in her arms._

 _"Thank you so much, boys." She said, her voice filled with emotion. "This is beautiful. What did I do to deserve this?"_

 _They all blushed._

 _"You always do so much." Michael looked up at her. "You are mum."_

 _Cassiopeia gave them a smile, feeling a tear fall from her eyes and rubbing it off quickly._

 _"Come here, you." She opened her free arm, and the three boys hugged her tightly._

* * *

"Get out." She said against her pillow when she felt Raphael's hand shake her slightly.

"Mum." He called.

"Oh God." Cassiopeia sighed.

"This had nothing to do to me." The man by her side corrected his mate, releasing her from his grip and stretching his arms above his head.

Michael chuckled and she turned her face to look at the four archangels sons, seeing all four of them staring at her and a big tray full of food waiting for her.

"Happy Mother's Day." They all said together.

"Oh, boys." She looked at her sons. "Thank you."

One by one, they kissed Cassiopeia's cheek and forehead for a moment before positioning the tray above her.

"I made the pancakes." Michael smiled, proud. "With my own hands, not my grace."

"I made the coffee the way you like." Rachael announced and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"We both know she rather have juice and not coffee in the morning." He said, and she figured he was the one responsible for the grape juice in front of her.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a bottle of homemade honey appeared before his mother.

"It is fresh." He winked.

His brothers rolled their eyes.

"Always trying to impress." Chuck noticed.

"It is mum, after all."

Her mate chuckled and reached out to have a sip of her coffee, but she slapped his hand away.

"Wait until father's day. This is mine." She took a bite of her pancake. "This is delicious."

Playfully, Chuck snapped his own fingers and her fork was now in his hands, and he took a large piece of her pancake.

"Hey." Cassiopeia protested.

"Yeah, you're right." He swallowed it. "Michael, son, you are great at cooking."

Their first son's chest inflated with proud and Raphael cleared his throat.

"Well, we couldn't use the stars to write again, pancakes are the only thing left."

Chuck laughed and Gabriel made a face.

"Again with the stars?" Lucifer crossed his arms. "Really? It was thousands of years ago."

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes and raised her hands.

"You know I love everything you do, boys. Let's just eat, okay?"

The agreed in silence and Chuck leant to kiss his mate on the cheek for a moment.

"Happy Mother's day, beautiful bride."

She smiled. She had a feeling she would be hearing those three words several times today. Cassiopeia had had the idea of celebrating their wedding in Mother's day, and everyone was coming, including the Winchesters and some neighbours.

"We are marrying today." She sighed.

"Yep."

She chuckled to herself.

"Wow."

He smiled and one of the boys cleaned his throat.

"So, momma." Lucifer crossed his arms. "Who will be walking you to the isle?"

Cassiopeia exchanged a look with her mate.

Ever since they decided to marry - again - their sons were fighting about who would lead her to the altar, and she was afraid things could get too heated.

Cassiopeia understood their side: It had been some long years since they were all together and the boys - especially Lucifer and Gabriel - wanted to make it up for the lost time, but she couldn't let something so small interfere with their peace.

"We decided that we will go together," Chuck told them. "Your mom and I… We're together since before the world was a world. It is important for us to go hand in hand there."

"Is it okay for you?" She looked at them, hoping they weren't upset with the decision.

The four looked at each other and nodded slowly.

"Okay." She whispered.

She looked down to her plate.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"It everybody there?" Cassiopeia tried to look from beyond the curtains.

It was almost sunset, the time she and Chuck picked for the wedding, and she wondered if all of their children had appeared there.

"Calm down, momma." Gabriel pulled her softly, and she walked around for a moment. "You look gorgeous."

Michael snapped himself inside the room and she looked up at him.

"Dad is waiting. " He told her. "He's asking if you gave up."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on."

Cassiopeia was too old to be nervous about a wedding ceremony.

Someone knocked on the door and she opened it to meet the other two archangels.

"Shaw we?" Raphael smiled.

They were going to walking her down the stairs to Chuck, as they decided hours earlier. It was enough to give the four of them a feeling of importance.

Lucifer and Michael guided her down the stairs to the second floor, and Raphael and Gabriel took their places to help her down to the first floor. Together, the four all walked outside and to the arch filled with flowers she had created herself, where Chuck waited for his bride.

He looked handsome as always, his tuxedo perfect fitting his vessel and a blue flower - one she had also made herself - that matched the main decoration.

"Wow." His jaw dropped for a moment. "You are… Wow. Just wow."

Cassiopeia laughed, and stepped closer to kiss his lips for a moment, leaving there a bit of the nude lipstick she was wearing.

"You too." She finally said.

Smiling and blushing softly, he offered her his arm - which she quick took - and the four archangels gave him a look before finding their places.

As they walked in the justice of the peace's direction, she couldn't stop but think of how long the two were together. An eternity together had given them enough knowledge about each other to create a new version of them that would be utterly perfect and faithful, but there was no way any of them could even think of leaving or losing the other. They were made for each other.

She could see the Winchesters from where she was standing, with a redhead girl she recognised as Charlie and, of course, Castiel. Some neighbours were there, and every single one of the angels.

The ceremony was a blur. The man said some words, but her eyes were connected with Chuck's eyes. No matter how many times they did that, she would never be tired of reassuring their union over and over again.

Cassiopeia smiled up at him and her mate gave her one of his large shiny smiles as the justice of the peace turned to her.

"Cassiopeia, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Chuck Shurley in marriage?"

"I do."

He turned to God mate.

"Chuck, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Cassiopeia Shinmar in marriage?"

"I do."

"Now, your vows." The man said.

She gave her bouquet to Lucifer - The closest one in front of her - and Cassiopeia and Chuck looked at each other once again, holding hands.

Of course, they had written their own vows, and wouldn't forget about making them as uncommon and unique as possible, so they just picked their favourite quote from the bible and mixed it with their own words.

"In the beginning, there was god and goddess. He was hers and she was his." They said together, and she could see some of the neighbours frowning at the sudden religious reference. In the bible, they were god and goddess, but their original names - Cassiopeia and Jehovah - were also there. Even though Chuck didn't answer by his, she did answer by hers with proud. "You are mine and I am yours. From this day until the rest of my days."


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are you going?" Michael raised his voice when he saw his mother grabbing her purse.

Cassiopeia looked at her son, seeing how he was sat beside his brothers, all of them holding books and reading.

"Visit the Winchesters." She said like it was obvious.

She huge.

For the first time after Gabriel, the Goddess was carrying a new archangel in her womb and was fully pregnant.

"Mum, don't you think you should stay home?" Gabriel suggested. "I mean, how far from labour are you? Two weeks? Do you want to have this kid away from home?"

The woman gave him a bitch face.

"I'm not having this baby there." She rolled her dark eyes. "Your new sibling is going to be just fine while I pay a visit to the brothers."

They didn't protest again, and Cassiopeia could hear Chuck's soft chuckle before she left.

The first thing she saw when she stepped into the bunker, though, was Dean with his face literally buried in a book, asleep, and sighed in frustration.

It wasn't the first time she got them right in the middle of research and the brothers had let go of themselves.

"Dean." She called him. "Dean."

"Huh?" The Winchester woke up.

For a moment his eyes tried to focus on the pregnant woman above him, sleepy and tired.

"Go to bed." She grabbed the book he was reading, marking the page with a paper.

"I have to…"

"Go to bed." She ignored his protests.

Dean yawned, stubborn.

"I'm fine." He lied.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her enlarged belly.

"Alright, young man, you asked for it." She said with her mom voice – one the Goddess have just recently gotten to use again –. "Up and to your bed."

Dean looked at her serious face with his green eyes widened and blushed. They both knew he didn't even remember how a 'mom voice' sounded like until them.

"Yes, ma'am." He stood up, walking – or sleepwalking – to his room.

Cassiopeia heard steps in the room and looked over to see Sam, who had apparently just left his bed.

Come on, it's not that early.

"Mrs Shurley. I mean… Goddess… I mean…" He stumbled in his words.

She shook her head.

"Cassiopeia, Sam. That's my name."

He blushed.

"It is just… Weird." He confessed. "It is… Your biblical name."

She shrugged.

"You can call me Mother." The Goddess pointed, cleaning the table with a snap of her fingers. "Many humans just call me that while praying."

He looked down at the mug of coffee she snapped into his hand.

"I think I'll stick with Cassiopeia." He decided. "So… How is the baby?"

Not thinking, she ran a hand over her belly. Cassiopeia was close to having them, but for the first time, she didn't know the gender of the child. With the four archangels, Chuck had played against nature and assured his mate that they would be boys. But not with this baby, this time they were trusting nature to give you a surprise child.

"Just fine. Growing up."

"Will the child be… You know…" He cleaned his throat.

"An archangel." She confirmed. "We just can't have another Jesus of little god flying around the world, you know?" You joked.

Sam chuckled and blushed again.

"Yeah." He took a sip of his coffee. "Do you want anything?"

She nodded quickly.

"I actually need some water, please." The woman looked around.

Sam quickly pointed a couch and held her hand as she sat down. Goddess or not, Cassiopeia was pregnant, and sitting down was still needed some assistance from time to time.

"Freezing, please." She joked.

The goddess honestly enjoyed spending time with Sam. She didn't even realise for awhile, but now she just knew she loved him like he was one of her own children.

"Do you need anything?" She looked at him. "Any help with anything?"

Sam bit down his lip.

"Actually, there is this case and I can't translate this book, maybe you can help us."

She nodded quickly, and Sam handed the woman a thick book.

"Okay." Cassiopeia put her small hand on the hand cover, her tanned skin contrasting with the deep black.

Seconds later, she gave it back to him and Sam looked at one of the pages, smiling openly.

"Thanks." He looked down at the book.

"It was written in a dead language." She explained. "It is in English now, I think it won't be a problem."

Sam nodded and frowned when she made a face due to the quick pain hitting her back.

"What's wrong?" He stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Cassiopeia caressed her back for a moment. "Just the baby. This one is strong."

He didn't buy it, but with the lack of bad reactions from her for the next hour, he just let it go.

"You really used the mom voice with Dean." Sam noticed, looking up from his book.

The Goddess chuckled and looked at the clock. Oh, it was already dinner time.

"He deserved it." She stood up slowly. "I'm gonna make you some dinner and food for the weekend."

Sam shook his head, making his hair leave its spot behind his ear.

"You don't need…"

"Mom voice." She reminded him, walking to the kitchen.

If there was something Cassiopeia really appreciated was cooking. The whole annoying 'women belonging in the kitchen' thing just happened because she loved the activity.

"Are you okay with fish?" She called out loud. "I don't like the smell of chicken anymore."

Sam laughed to himself, but she could hear him for a moment.

"Yeah, no problem."

The woman was closing the oven when the pain got her again and moaned in response only to have Sam and a sleepy Dean right behind her in a second.

"What's wrong?" The taller Winchester held her elbow.

"I'm okay." Cassiopeia lifted her hands above her head. "Those are strong, those really are strong."

Dean's eyes widened when he realised what was happening.

"Dude, she's having the baby." He looked at his brother.

Sam lifted his eyes, scared like a poor moose faced by a car for a moment.

"Go call Chuck." He said to his brother and helped her sit down on a chair and looked down at the woman and then at the clock. "When did it start?"

"When I got here, I think." Cassiopeia breathed slowly.

The Winchester looked at the Goddess completely alarmed.

"And you didn't go back home?"

"You have any idea how many hours it took me to have Gabriel? It's your equivalent of half a day." She rolled her dark eyes. "Michael fought a battle in my womb for three days."

The one big reason they took so long to have a child was how hard it was. Michael was Cassiopeia's worst experience, but that didn't mean the other three boys were easy either.

"Look, Sam, this one isn't going to take me less than 12 hours to…" She started explaining, but the new wave of pain got her, a bit stronger this time. "Fuck."

He jumped when a thunder hit his ears and she blushed.

"Sorry."

Dean entered the kitchen in a hurry, and Chuck was by his side with sunglasses and a huge grin on his face.

"Why do I think you have something to do with this?" Cassiopeia looked up at her mate – and recently husband.

He only gave her one of his cute, but guilty faces.

"God, I swear, sometimes you get on my fucking nerves." She cursed, squeezing the table's edge. "I hate you."

"We both know you don't." He smiled and reached out to his wife. "We're following our plan?"

That's how she was in her bed once again, laid on _plastic_ and moaning in pain as Chuck paced around the room.

"I hate you." She cussed. "I fucking hate you."

He gave his mate a sad face. Chuck knew how aggressive Cassiopeia got when she was in pain, but it was for greater good.

She heard a knock on the door and Gabriel's worried voice on the other side.

"Momma? Are you okay?"

"I'm in pain." She shouted back. "Why did I decide to have another child?"

Goddess or not, Cassiopeia were trapped in a human body, and that meant she would feel exactly like a human.

He made silence, and soon she heard the other three angels gathering around the door.

"Is there anything we can do?" Raphael asked, worried.

"No." She buried her face in a pillow.

"Mom." Lucifer whispered, his voice broken.

Then it came to her. They've never seen their mother like that. In the past, when it came the time to have children, Cassiopeia isolated her and only came back after birth. They were feeling helpless.

"I'm gonna be fine." She assured them. "I promise, just…"

Her voice was interrupted by a long moan and an urge to push, and Chuck quickly ran to hold her hand.

"Just give me one more hour, okay?"

Her mate looked down at her and caressed her face for a moment. As much as he liked to believe he was strong enough to keep calm while he saw the love of his life under so much pain, she knew him better than anyone else.

It was the first time he stood with Cassiopeia during labour, not because he didn't want to be with her when she was having the boys, but because he couldn't. Now, he was just trying to keep himself calm for her, and at least helpful.

"Chuck." She looked up at him. "I think it is time to push."

* * *

The four archangels waited as they heard their mother suffering in the upper floor of the house.

"Why is this taking so long? She's giving birth, not creating another planet."

Gabriel continued to eat his cake, too worried to do anything else, and Lucifer stared at the same open page of the book in his hand.

When a loud childish cry filled the air, they all stood up.

"Father?" Raphael called. "Mother?"

The four brother looked at each other for a moment and rushed up to the room's door where she and Chuck were.

But God took 40 more minutes to let them in, though, and when he did, things were already clean and organised and, as she slept, Chuck looked down at the small baby in his arms. He was smiling like a fool.

"Boys." He looked at them. "Come. Look."

The four of them squeezed themselves in front of their father, staring at the baby in his arms.

"Rainbow wings." Gabriel exclaimed.

They had had a long discussion about how the baby's wings would probably look like, and no one imagined they would be so colourful.

"So…" Lucifer looked at him.

"It's a girl." Chuck smiled, proud. This time, it was really a surprise for him. A good surprise.

"What's her name?".

"Belle." They head Cassiopeia's soft voice and looked at her. "Her name is Belle."

They all went back to the baby, and Michael's eyes sparkled when he got her in his arms.

"She looks like me." He muttered.

"She has a little bit of all of you," Chuck told him. "And from us, of course."

He sat by his mate's side on the bed and kissed her forehead, watching their children interacting.

"Welcome to our family, Belle," Gabriel said, holding her little hand. "We are really happy to meet you."


End file.
